Chiro's Song
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Jinmay writes a song for Chiro and seems very smitten about it. Hope this works!


Chiro's Song

by: Terrell James

Jinmay was lying around her room, writing a song for Chiro, thinking about the few years after they met. Then, came a knock on the door. She said, "Come in."

The door opened and it was Nova, Sprx and Gibson. She said, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we just came by and see what have you been up to." said Nova.

"I'm writing a song for Chiro. I'm marking the anniversary on how we met and how I feel about him. I had a crush on him the first time we've known each other." said Jinmay.

Sprx smiled mischeivously and said, "You and Chiro are liking each other, ain't you?"

Nova glared at him and said, "What do you know about crushes, Sprx?"

"I know it's more than a crush, it's romance. You like each other and you guys are made for each other."

Jinmay laughed sarcastically and said, "Very funny, Sprx."

Gibson said, "The ideal between a boy and a girl is the fact that most times, when they get together, they suddenly stare at each other, try to talk to each other and then, the boy suddenly tells the boy he likes her and she tells him that, also. Only, they didn't know it until they get older, and when they romance goes on, it stays forever and it's meant to be together forever and ever."

"You've been reading Shakespeare again, haven't you, Gibson?" asked Sprx.

"I'm merely pointing it out--" Gibson began.

"The only thing I'm pointing out is that you really have no clue on romance." said Sprx.

"Don't scoff. I've seen it before in love movies and wondering, what's it like to be in one of those." said Gibson.

"Only if they're making a horror movie." said Sprx.

Gibson stared at him, frowning and said, "I think you don't know what romance is, old chap."

"'Old chap?' Who keeps saying that?" asked Sprx.

"Guys, this is about Jinmay writing a song to Chiro, so maybe we should leave." said Nova.

"Thanks, I'm almost done." said Jinmay.

"Okay, see you around." said Sprx.

"Like I said, I think the chemistry between a boy and a girl is simple." said Gibson.

"If you don't shut up, the only chemistry you'll have is between my fist and your mouth and it'll turn into a comedy-romance movie." said Sprx.

A few hours later, Jinmay completed the song she wrote for Chiro, and then, Chiro comes in to check on Jinmay. He said, "What you doing?"

"I wrote a song for you." said Jinmay.

"Oh, really? I wanna hear it." said Chiro.

Jinmay took out her pink notebook with hearts in it, then finds the song that she wrote. She took out her guitar and begins to sing it to Chiro.

_Chiro's eyes are like a jungle_

_He smiles, it's like the radio_

_He whispers songs into my window_

_In words, nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner_

_That watch him as he's walking home_

_Saying, does he know_

_Will you ever know_

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece of love, don't you know_

_You're really gonna find someone, ask anyone_

_When you find everything you looked for_

_I hope you life leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Chiro finds another way to be_

_The highlight of my day_

_I'm taking pictures in my mind_

_So I can save them for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation_

_When he's taking my breath away_

_I should say, hey, by the way_

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece of love, don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone_

_When you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_

_That never gets told_

_If what you are is a daydream_

_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece of love, don't you know_

_You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone_

_When you find everything you looked for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

She finished the song, turns to Chiro and said, "This song is for you because of all the times we spent together, just friends."

Chiro chuckles, then blushes a little and said, "It's a great song. I love it. Thanks, Jinmay."

"You're welcome. And just so you know, you're really beautiful."

Chiro smiled and said, "Thanks. You're beautiful, too."

"Thank you." she said.

The monkeys eavesdrop the conversation and singing that Jimnay had with Chiro. Sprx said, "Kid's got a crush mode."

Otto said, "Chiro and Jinmay, sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the two in a baby carriage."

Chiro and Jinmay blushed for a while, then Chiro said, "Come on, you guys. We're just friends."

"It's nothing serious. It's just a crush." said Jinmay.

"Like I said, the boy and the girl will end up together, so and so and such forth." said Gibson.

"And you're still talking about how romance goes and whatnot and all that rot." mocks Sprx.

Antauri looked at Chiro and said, "Don't listen to them. You two are still friends. So, it's just a little crush."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Look at Sprx, he hasn't got a girlfriend and he turned out okay." said Nova.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sprx.

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever. Thanks for the song, Jinmay." said Chiro.

"No problem." said Jinmay.

Then, Chiro accidently puts his hand on Jinmay and she blushed a little, then puts her hand on Chiro's, and blushed also. They both laugh nervously and Chiro said, "I guess I should, um, I guess, go to Antauri's physics lesson."

"Yeah, maybe." said Sprx.

"See you later, Chiro." said Otto.

"Meet me in the training room in a few minutes." said Antauri.

"On my way. Later, Jinmay." said Chiro.

"Later." said Jinmay.

* * *

This was inspired by Taylor Swift's song: "Stay Beautiful." Hope you guys like it!


End file.
